<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Все дороги ведут... by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007264">Все дороги ведут...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021'>WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Ватсон просто хотел увидеть Лондон.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Все дороги ведут...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор - Стась Санти (<a href="https://vk.com/artbox404">Паблик</a>)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На этом острове все равно куда идти, если есть припасы и патроны, поэтому Джон направляется Лондон. В то, что осталось от Лондона, чтобы быть точным. По слухам там есть процветающая колония, но слухи лживы, а он идет не за безопасностью. Врачу будут рады везде… "Врачу с целыми руками и быстрыми ногами", - педантично напоминает себе Джон, крепче сжимая свою трость. Какая разница сколько в нем недостатков,  если в конце пути он просто хочет узнать что стало со здоровенными часами в большой башне? Дорога забирает у него месяцы, силы и немного достоинства, но в конце концов заканчивается.<br/>
Джон и сам удивлен, когда благополучно добирается до предместий.<br/>
Города опасны.<br/>
Города… важны.<br/>
В них еще остались ресурсы.<br/>
В них слишком много мест для засады и чудовищ.<br/>
Джон в восторге. Он влюбляется в  величественные руины, пропитанные прошлым как бинты кровью, и уверенно хромает по улице, уводящей вглубь каменного лабиринта. Он наслаждается видами обветшавшего и разграбленного благополучия, к которому этот мир уже не вернется.<br/>
Лондон прекрасен.</p><p>***</p><p>И тут водятся они. Демоны. Монстры. Чудовища. Твари. Мутанты. Их называют везде по-разному, но всегда шепотом. Чтобы избавиться от одного такого в Убежище собирали группу зачистики. Охотники прощались с семьями, когда шли в такие рейды… ему хватает шести кучно уложенных пуль.<br/>
Фантастическая удача.<br/>
Невероятная.<br/>
Не-ре-а-лис-тич-на-я.<br/>
- Слишком хорошая стрельба для врача, - голос конечно же звучит из-за спины, и когда Джон оборачивается он видит (последовательно): дуло направленного на него револьвера, светлые глаза и длинные ноги в армейских штанах и ботинках.<br/>
- Ваш... - Джон кивает на демона-монстра-мутанта, но не перестает целиться человеку в голову.<br/>
- ...Эксперимент, - щурится незнакомец и прячет оружие в кобуру. - Мне нужна мозговая ткань, если вы что-то от нее оставили, доктор…<br/>
- ...Ватсон.<br/>
- Доктор Ватсон, достаньте пилу, чтобы вскрыть череп, и перчатки, как вы знаете, их кровь ядовита.<br/>
Джон чувствует, что немного лукавит, удивляясь тому, что сперва вкладывает в требовательно протянутую руку свои инструменты, а потом занимает подходящую для прикрытия чужой спины позицию. Как будто у незнакомца есть право распоряжаться Джоном (и его хирургическим набором). Как будто, у Джона есть причина слушаться. В конце концов, дело в заднице. В его охочей до приключений заднице, которой слишком скучно в их мире страха, пальбы, мудаков и демонов.</p><p>***<br/>
-  Как ты догадался, что я врач? - Джон ловко оттирает инструменты от темно-синей крови. Кое-кто мог бы вернуть их чистыми, но это было бы слишком хорошо.<br/>
-  Я не догадался, - ядовито отзывается незнакомец. Его очередь караулить и, очевидно, что это раздражает. - Я знаю, что вы притащились из убежища Баскервиль, доктор Ватсон. Практиковали, пока вас не попытались убить за слишком... смелый эксперимент.<br/>
Джон едва не роняет пилу.<br/>
- Оооо, - стонет этот засранец, - Только  не этот взгляд. Ты сменил одежду по дороге, но не обувь рисунок протектора из тех, что остались в старых запасах Убежищ. Удобные, прочные, твои. Ты занял невыгодную позицию для стрельбы, слишком открытая, плохо защищена. Нет привычки выбирать правильно, тебя всегда прикрывали, доктор? Но ты точно знал, куда стрелять. Ты копался в этих тварях, разобрался где тоньше кости, есть уязвимые сочленения и находятся органы, это не приветствуется. За это готовы проклинать даже близкие. Поэтому ты потираешь и бережешь здоровую ногу, когда она не нужна, чтобы удрать от монстра. Кто по тебе промахнулся, доктор?<br/>
- Гарри… - Джон чувствует как сжимается горло и пальцы.<br/>
- Брат, - в этом фырканье слишком много понимания, - Нельзя доверять братьям…<br/>
- Сестрам, - поправляет Джон, поднимаясь. Он закончил. - Но в остальном потрясающе. Ты гений? Телепат?<br/>
- Урод? - предлагает свою версию, прежде чем… - Потрясающе?<br/>
- Великолепно, фантастически, - перечисляет Джон, скользя взглядом по бледной коже, высоким скулам, приоткрытым губам, длинной шее, обтянутой водолазкой груди…<br/>
- Интригующе, - подсказывает незнакомец голосом на два тона ниже и переступает этими своими длинными ногами. - Ты не собираешь стрелять или кричать, доктор Ватсон?<br/>
- Возможно, позже, - Джон закидывает на спину рюкзак.  - Нужно больше…<br/>
- ...времени.<br/>
- Поводов. Имя?<br/>
- Банально, - жалуется этот тип, закатывая глаза. - Шерлок.<br/>
- Джон.<br/>
- Это было очень... социально, Джон, - Шерлок срывается с места и его нужно догонять. - А теперь я хочу узнать почему не подействовал токсин.<br/>
- Ты его отравил? Отравил чудовище, поэтому я легко отделался?<br/>
- Само собой. Нейротоксин.<br/>
- Блестяще.<br/>
- Ты все время говоришь это вслух, Джон, - бормочет Шерлок, сворачивая в переулок.<br/>
- Ага, - Джон ухмыляется и не вспоминает о своей хромоте и трости даже через два квартала. Да и черт с ними!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>